Graud
Black Blood Graud is a former Pirate Lord of Paradise who met his demise indirectly at the hands of Red-Haired Clive. His soul was briefly brought back to the world with the uncanny ressurection of Thriller Bark. Graud is Black Steel Gajeel's biological father. Background Graud was a criminal pirate lord that enjoyed sadistic activities such as ransacking entire towns at a time and killing anyone who got in his way. He spent time a a mercenary and bounty hunter, doing what ever he could to fight and cause chaos. While pilaging a town he impregnated a woman who died at the birth of their son, whom he left without raising. This boy later grew to be a pirate by the infamous name of Black Steel Gajeel. Later in Graud's life he crossed path with heroic priate, Red Hair Clive who was trying to stop Graud from blowing a Marine station that was home to several civilians. The bombs detonated and Clive had defeated Graud, making him unable to escape and he was caught in the blast, ending his life. Physical Description Graud was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He wore a headband sideways on his head, a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard and striped wrist and leg-warmers. After being reborn by Tenshi, Graud retains all of his physical features from his time of death. Although his eyes are now completely white with a black sclerae, and his body is able to regenerate as if it is made out of a paper like material. Personality and Relationships Graud was a cold, sadistic man who desired nothing but power at the cost of anyone's pain and suffering. He had no remorse for any of his actions and was described as a psychotic cereal kjiller who would pillage entire towns for little or no reward. He was cruel and even left his own son behind after the death of his mistress, basically leaving him for dead. Even at death Graud would see his amitions through to the end, detonating a marine base at the cost of his own life. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Graud was a very powerful individual who was renound for his strength and speed, which was fitting for a fighter of his calibur. Gruad's strength and agility is on full display while weilding his blade, which weighs several hundred pounds but does not seem to weigh him down or fatigue him in the least. Swordsmenship Graud was a Swordsmen who weilded one of the Saiji O Wazumono; Chikou (血鋼 Chikou, literally meaning Blood of Steel). The Sword has the uncanny ability to strengthen and harden its blade every time it cuts someone, absorbing the Iron in their blood. The iron of the sword hardens and its slashing power becomes greater every time this occurs. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. Graud employs a very direct form of the One Sword Style, which often revolves around striking down the opponent in a single blow so the blood shed is absorbed and makes the blade stronger for the next blow to come. History Category:Part I Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Deceased Characters